


【all农】绒绒（10）

by shaoshao



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【all农】绒绒（10）

绒绒乖巧地坐在床沿，两条细长的小腿垂下来，堪堪够不到地板。暖黄的灯光铺撒在房间里，没有人说话，只有吹风机在嗡嗡作响。拖鞋太大了，半耷拉着挂在脚尖，绒绒调皮地把脚翘起来，接住那些暖暖的光，莹白的皮肤微微泛着粉红色。  
王子异专注地拿着吹风机，开始吹最后一缕头发。那些点点滴滴的水珠在暖风下溶解，带着热气蒸腾在空气里，他觉得房间里有些热。  
关了吹风机，王子异把插头拔下来，线也没收，就那么随意地扔在桌子上。  
“吹好了？”陈立农知道他把吹风机关了，伸长了手去够床头的纸巾。那些灼热的气流漏过头发喷在她的肩膀和脖颈上，自己已经又开始出汗了。  
“别动。”低沉的男性嗓音从耳边传来，说话间的气流带着暧昧的温度扫过耳朵，绒绒敏感地偏了偏头。王子异半路揽拦住他的胳膊，大手圈着细瘦的手腕往回带。绒绒的手肘被迫弯折，她小心地挣动了一下：“子异，我要擦汗。”  
王子异从背后把她整个人抱住，两只手握住她的，胳膊和胳膊贴在一起，胸膛和后背嵌在一起，下巴搭在她的肩窝处，能嗅到淡淡的洗发水香气。王子异深吸一口气，用自己的脸颊轻轻去蹭她的：“不用擦了。”  
“可是，唔！”  
陈立农的话说到一半，就被追上来的嘴巴吻住，没说出口的话语全变成了小声的呜咽。王子异顾忌他嘴唇的伤口，只是轻轻地在上唇研磨，温柔地咬住，舔舐。王子异右手把她的腿捞上来，抚摸他小巧圆润的膝盖，另一只手用类似抱婴儿的姿势拖住她的头。陈立农揪着他的衣领半仰着头，几乎整个人都软在他怀里。  
“张嘴，农。”略微喑哑的嗓音带着不容置疑的口气，王子异的声音本就低沉而有辨识度，染上了情欲之后更是性感到爆炸。  
陈立农脑子里一片混沌，不再纠结于农农还是绒绒的称呼，只想下意识地遵从。她乖巧地张开嘴迎接，对方的舌尖缠绕着自己的，两个人的呼吸都紧促了起来。陈立农觉得自己整个人都热了起来，仿佛身处桑拿房一般，眼睛朦胧泛着水汽，连眼前人都看不清楚了。  
王子异终于放过了对方的嘴巴，沿着她的下巴向下吻，在细长嫩白的脖颈处留下一个又一个鲜红的印记。陈立农仰着头任他动作，身体后弯，张着小巧的红唇不住地喘气，刚刚吹干的头发蓬松地散落着，随着主人不住地摇曳，仿佛黑色的流动瀑布。  
陈立农本就只围了一条松垮的浴巾，一挑就开，轻薄的肩膀裸露在空气中，酥胸随着呼吸起伏，轮廓饱满，像是一颗汁液饱满的成熟果实，恰好是一只大手能半握住的合适大小。绒绒只觉得自己迷迷糊糊的被放倒在床上，全身上下都被摸了个遍，像是一个面团娃娃一样任人揉捏，而自己只能哼哼着发出一些含混的叫喊。  
“啊~”  
敏感的乳尖被人含住吮吸，陈立农被刺激地高声叫喊，两只软乎乎的手胡乱的想要抓住什么，却触到了一个结实的胸膛。王子异握住那作乱的手，轻轻揉捏，另一只手动作不停，放过了饱满的乳房，沿着侧腰下滑到大腿根部，伸出手指往私密的地方探。  
“农农湿了哦。”  
“啊！你！别说了啦！”  
王子异骨节分明的手指在濡湿的通道里上下按压，被异物侵入的感觉实在难受极了，陈立农扭着腰后退，却被身上的人一把抱了起来。陈立农跨坐在王子异身上，两个人相对，而王子异胯下那根就直直地顶着她，在入口处上下研磨，顶端流出一些液体。  
王子异捧着她的脸去亲吻那双眼睛，说话间不自觉地带上了哄骗的语气：“要怎么做？农农？告诉我好不好？”  
“进来……你进来……”陈立农害羞地小声地呢喃，却一字不落地落在了王子异的耳朵里。  
“啊！”陈立农被刺激得流出了眼泪，脱力地倒在他的肩膀上，抱住他的脖子才能保持平衡。一旦进去以后，王子异一改温柔的做法，变得直接而粗暴起来，大开大合地动作。陈立农觉得自己仿佛就是洗衣机滚筒里面的衣服，泪水和汗水都被甩了出来，身体不住地颠簸，只能飘出一些破碎的呻吟。  
最后不知道过了过久，换了多少个姿势，陈立农连哭都没有力气了，又被掐着腰抱起来，两条长腿被架起来折叠，每一个脚趾都被细细地吻过。  
“不要了，呜呜，好累啊。”  
“可是，农农，我要射给你才行呐。”


End file.
